


"Me encantas"

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	"Me encantas"

Seungkwan se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación de hotel delante de su portátil cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se giró y vio como Vernon entraba, cerrando detrás de él.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando —habló Seungkwan, volviendo a fijar su vista sobre la pantalla.

—Fui a dar un paseo mientras tú te duchabas —contestó Vernon mientras se acercaba hasta Seungkwan, quedando sentado detrás de él y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro ajeno para mirar también la pantalla del portátil—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba intentando avanzar un poco con la letra de esta canción, pero estoy atascado. Por eso te esperaba. —Seungkwan echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando sobre el pecho de Vernon—. ¿Me ayudas? —preguntó mirando hacia arriba, conectando sus miradas.

Vernon pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Seungkwan, colocando la mano en el interior del albornoz que llevaba el mayor y comenzando a acariciar suavemente su pecho desnudo. Seungkwan dejó salir un suave suspiro, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

—Hace menos de un par de horas que hemos acabado un concierto —susurró Vernon sin dejar de repartir caricias sobre la suave piel de Seungkwan—. ¿No puedes dejar eso un rato?

Seungkwan sujetó las manos de Vernon y colocó sus brazos de forma que quedó abrazado por el menor, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó Seungkwan, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vernon le dedicó una sonrisa y besó su frente mientras apretaba el agarre de sus brazos en su cintura. Los labios comenzaron a descender lentamente, dejando su suave rastro de besos por su sien y mejilla, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, donde dejó un último beso antes de volver a su posición inicial.

Ante la falta de contacto, Seungkwan levantó más su rostro, juntando esta vez sus labios con los ajenos en un suave beso que no duró más de un par de segundos.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo antes de que Seungkwan cambiara por completo su posición. Ahora se encontraba frente a Vernon, sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

Vernon descansó sus manos sobre las caderas de Seungkwan y comenzó a reducir la distancia que separaba ambos rostros. El beso era igual de suave que el anterior, con la diferencia de que este no acabó al momento, sino que continuó mientras ambos empezaban a mover sus labios sobre los otros de forma lenta.

Seungkwan separó sus labios, dejando salir un suspiro que cortó el beso por unos segundos antes de que él mismo lo comenzase de nuevo.

Esta vez, siendo atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes de Seungkwan, Vernon abrió su boca y dejó que una danza de lenguas comenzase entre ellos. El beso continuó a un ritmo calmado hasta que la falta de aire se hizo demasiado molesta.

Los labios de Vernon abandonaron los del mayor, dirigiéndose esta vez a su hombro que había quedado al descubierto tras haberse deslizado la tela de la única prenda que llevaba. Entrelazó sus manos en la espalda de Seungkwan y posó sus labios en su hombro, comenzando a subir hacia su cuello, provocándole cosquillas a Seungkwan, quien se retorció ligeramente entre su abrazo con una ligera carcajada.

—Me encantas —susurró Vernon antes de comenzar a besar el cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva y provocando pequeños suspiros que salían de la boca del contrario.

Mientras los besos y pequeñas mordidas seguían apareciendo sobre su cuello, Seungkwan descendió sus manos hasta quedar ocultas entre los dos cuerpos, comenzando a acariciar el miembro de Vernon. El menor dejó escapar un quejido cuando su creciente erección fue agarrada por Seungkwan a través de sus pantalones, comenzando un lento vaivén.

Mientras el movimiento de la mano de Seungkwan continuaba, ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez de forma más necesitada y profunda, juntando sus lenguas y ahogando leves suspiros en la boca del contrario.

Seungkwan detuvo la fricción e introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Vernon, dejando su ya formada erección expuesta y volviendo a iniciar el vaivén sobre esta.

Ante el nuevo contacto sobre su miembro, Vernon no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido que quedó atrapado entre los labios de Seungkwan antes de que el beso se viese interrumpido.

Sin detener Seungkwan el placentero roce que le proporcionaba a Vernon, llevó su mano libre a su propia erección, dejando esta igualmente expuesta. Seungkwan dejó salir un jadeo cuando la punta de su miembro rozó contra el húmedo miembro del menor.

El mayor pegó más su cuerpo al ajeno, haciendo que ambas erecciones quedasen completamente juntas y comenzando a acariciar las dos a la vez.

Vernon se encontraba con la frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Seungkwan, mientras apretaba el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejaba salir constantes gemidos con cada roce que su miembro recibía. Por otra parte, Seungkwan permanecía con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, acariciando los dos miembros y moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo más placentero el momento para ambos.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran gemidos y jadeos, acompañados de suaves susurros en los que ambos llamaban el nombre del otro.

Con un par de espasmos, Vernon fue el primero en acabar sobre el regazo de ambos, dejando salir un último gemido que fue seguido por el de Seungkwan al acabar él también, quedando su esencia mezclada con la del menor.


End file.
